A Girl's Mag
by kulz
Summary: The boys got something and it's something they shouldn't well, that's what they believed get their hands on. A GIRL'S MAGAZINE! What will they discover more about the opposite sex...? R&R Updated and ended!
1. Default Chapter

A BEYBLADE FANFIC. 

WARNING! SHORT CHAPTERS AND VERY SHORT STORY 

Disclaimer! 

I. DO. NOT. OWN. BEYBLADE. I wished I did… so that I'll be… RICH! Evil laugh 

**It was just one of those days after a great victory have won and the Blade Breakers preparing themselves for next year's world tournament.**

**It was nice and sunny, a perfect afternoon for practicing and the team had already gathered in Tyson's humble home. Well… one of them is missing.**

**"WHERE IS THAT DARN MAXy?!" Tyson shouted in loss of temper. They were waiting for Max to arrive but it seemed that an hour have passed already and there was still no "Maxy".**

**"Chill Tyson. We can start without him… right?" Ray advised. Kai was leaning on a tree that was beside him and crossing his arms and not minding what was happening in the outside world.**

**"Hey… Why didn't I think of that…?" Tyson said in a childish voice, his index pointing his chin.**

**"Oh brother…" Ray sweatdropped, so as with Kenny and Hilary.**

**"Yo, lazy bum." Tyson pointed out Kai. "Practice time."**

**Kai did not budge an inch and stayed there for a while. Tyson sighed. He wondered why _he_ was on the team.**

**"Ray!" Tyson yelled. "You'll be my opponent." He challenged him, his finger pointing at him.**

**Hilary suddenly interrupts him, "Who made you leader of this practice…? Don't forget, I'm your trainer!" Tyson pouted as he heard her say those words.**

**"She's right Tyson." The seemingly quiet one agreed.**

**"Now you're siding her…!" Tyson screeched at Kai in disbelief.**

**"I am only following our team's agreement." He answered coolly.**

**"Grr…" Tyson gritted his teeth but did not wish to continue the argument. Instead, he crossed his arms and walked farther in the house's garden.**

**Taking his place, Hilary had walked up in the center of the garden and told that they are going back to basics once more.**

**"Basic…?!" Tyson asked, surprised. "We already know how to control our Beyblades Hilary… we don't have to go back to basics."**

**"I. Don't. Care." She answered and ordered him to be the first one to perform.**

**Anger was already building up inside Tyson but somehow; he managed to cool off and readied his Beyblade to rip. Kenny also readied to record everything and see his status.**

**"LET IT… RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!" Tyson yelled as he pulled the trigger and released his Beyblade. It did some great moves, going from right to left and doing some great curves. It was a proof that Tyson was becoming a one great blader. Tyson watched his blade dust up the place but Hilary had thrown a stone to it making it stop.**

**"Hey! What did you do that for?" Tyson asked, angered.**

**"I want to see basics, not that. Do it once more." Hilary said in a bossy manner.**

**"Fine…" his tone of voice showed a 'little' annoyed pitch.**

**He took his blade to do another assault. But when he was about to, Max had entered the scene, making him remember his temper about him just a while ago.**

**"YOU ARE LATE!" Tyson screamed at him.**

**"I am…?" Max asked jokingly.**

**"Oh yes you are…!!!" He answered, now even more rage built up. His arms rose up and his feet started to walk up towards him. His hands were about to choke Max. HE'S OUT OF CONTROL!!!**

**"Hey Tyson, I was just kidding…" He apologized as he pulled back. None of the team members were trying to help him out and Tyson was still in fury. "Look. I just had to buy this mag." He showed him a mag with an unpleasant sight. The cover was puking pink and a seemingly cute guy was on it with large, bold letters in orange that read: "Candy" Obviously from its appearance, it was a girl's magazine in which Tyson had despised.**

**"Are you…???" Tyson asked, not wanting to continue and much more did he not want to believe.**

**"Don't be silly 'cause I'm not."**

**"Good." Tyson sighed.**

**Ray had unintentionally eavesdropped them and asked what they were talking about. "Hey Max, what's that in your hand?" But Ray had not wait for an answer. "A girls mag…?" And an unthinkable thought struck him. "Are you--?!"**

**"I just told Tyson I'm not!" Max answered the unfinished question.**

**"Then… why did you buy that mag?"**

**True. It was weird for him to have bought such 'despicable' thing. Usually, it was that Official Beyblade mag he had been collecting ever since he had his attention and time on Beyblade. It was one mag any Blader should get their hands on. It had the latest news and all. Just why would Max get a 'disgusting looking all-in-pink mag'?**

**"Well…" He said as they all walked towards the dojo's platform. "All the Blader Magazines in the town were sold out. And a girl happened to tell me to buy this mag. She says it was the magazine's 'Boy Month' and they are going to feature… well… boys."**

**"Right." Tyson confirmed with indifference. "What does a girl's magazine have to make boys want it…?" he added.**

**Hilary was quite insulted by this but did not bother scolding him. There was something familiar about that mag Max had brought in. The looks of it seemed memorable and even the size of it had tried to let her remember but nothing seems to come out.**

**"Perhaps the content if it's not the colors." Max answered Tyson. Kenny had got interested in their conversation now that everyone else had gathered up behind Max, everyone except Kai. He was far from them and did not bother to get a glance on that girlish thing. It's just a waste of time.**

**Max placed the glossy magazine on top of his lap and his fingers on the edge of the pages, about to open it. Everyone waited the unlocking of what seemed to be mysterious to their kinds. Slowly, trying not to crumple any page, Max opened the pages. Inside, there were more pictures of make-ups and clothing especially made for the opposite sex. It was weird yet glamorous. He opened up more pages until the page where the contents are listed was reached. They all scanned it and decided to go to page 38 in which the list of cute boys is located.**

**"I bet I am on that list!" Tyson bragged. "Nothing and no one can beat my great charm."**

**"Dream on Tyson." Hilary said. But as Max flipped more and more, Hilary was starting to remember something, something they shouldn't know… at least, not all of them.**

END OF CHAPTER 

By the way, the name of the magazine is actually a magazine in our country and I do not own it too! 

Submit reviews if you want this thing to be continued. 


	2. I Got To Hide!

Thank you for all your reviews and this is my gift of appreciation to you. The second chapter! 

I just wonder why that curvy thingy I placed did not show up… Oh well… 

****

**The nice afternoon continued on, as the boys started to take more glances and looks on the magazine they had never opened in their entire life.**

**As agreed, Max was flipping those smooth pages up to page 38, where the record of those seemingly cute boys and famous hunks are listed. They have passed one section where the magazine recommended what stylish clothes are in.**

**"Heh! If Hilary wears those stuff, I'd bet she'd look like an ugly duckling trying to fit in with the swans." Tyson teased her and actually letting his own safety in danger.**

**"What did you say?!" She asked annoyed.**

**"I said, you're nothing compared to these models here in this mag." Tyson answered, getting angry with her just because she could not take a simple joke.**

**"Ah… Is that so…?" Her hand clutched up forming a nice fist and was ready to beat him into pieces.**

**Kenny was right in front, and below, the fighting 'couple' getting really disturbed by their usual quarrel. His ears are covered by his hands' palms and concentrating his attention on the magazine.**

**"Will you two just shut up…?!" Kenny yelled, he's tone of voice was quite impolite and the two immediately turned away from each other and crossing their arms.**

**The other two were still looking at the same page, observing ornaments that were in different bright colors, clothes that are 'tiny' and pretty long dresses. Tyson had heard Max comment about a certain shirt that might look definitely nice on Hilary and Ray agreeing with him and suggesting that she should buy those bizarre hair clips and head bands. Hilary just blushed at their words. Tyson looked at her in disgust.**

**"Come on! Flip the page! I can't wait to see my face in the list!" Tyson demanded and his hands shaking Max, reminding him about what they really wanted to see.**

**"Alright, alright." Max said, placing his fingers on the perimeter of the page. He flipped. It was another section of the mag that features some mishaps and disasters of ordinary boys.**

**"Hey! Let's read those first!" Hilary said, getting interested in those short articles.**

**Far from them, Kai was still silent but now, he was sitting on the far end of the platform, keeping distance from these 'clueless' teammates of his. He sighed as he heard laughter from them when they had finished reading one situation.**

**"I forgot to bring my soccer shoes for our championship match. Luckily, one of my teammates had an extra pair. Though his shoes were about three inches bigger than my size, I had no choice but to use them. During the game, the ball came right at me, giving me an opportunity to score a goal. I tried to kick it hard, but instead of the ball getting in the net, my shoe flew in the air and took its place! What an embarrassing sight!" Ray finished reading and laughed at what he just read at the same time. Tyson blew out laughing and Kai had to cover his ear to protect them from breaking up.**

**"Read the next one!" Kenny pointed one article and they started to read.**

**This went on for about 15 minutes of their time until there was nothing left to read about.**

**"Now that's over, let's see what else this thing got." Tyson said, about to grab the magazine off Max's hands but quickly swiped away by Max. He bought the magazine, so he gets to flip the pages.**

**"Okay. Page 38 coming right up!" But he had intentionally ahead of the page to see who was at the bottom of the list.**

**"You just passed it!" Hilary informed him.**

**"Yeah. So that we'll see Tyson's face first." Max chuckled.**

**"What does that mean?" Tyson shouted.**

**"He said; you're at the bottom list." Hilary repeated.**

**"Let's just see." Tyson bragged once more, grinning happily when they reach the top 1 guy that was on the list.**

**Max turned back one more page and there… it was they what they have been waiting for. THE 'ALMIGHTY' LIST OF FAMOUS CUTIES AND HUNKS! And at the same time, Hilary now knew why this magazine had seemed so familiar. Her eyes widened in shock. She had never expected that they would actually see it. No. They don't have to!**

**"Stop!"**

**They all turned back, surprised to hear Hilary scream like that. Stop? Why would they stop? It was what they all wanted to see.**

**"Hilary, something wrong…?" Ray asked.**

**"Why don't we look at it some other time…?" She asked sheepishly, her heart thumping.**

**"Eh…? Don't you want to see my proof that I AM the cutest person you have ever seen?" Tyson said, still bragging about himself and being confident on what will appear on the listing.**

**"No." She answered with indifference. All the boys wondered. She was also quite interested in the list just a while ago. What happened…?**

**That rather did not work well for Hilary so she decided to leave. "I'm going now."**

**They watched her stand up, took her school bag and went for the gates. She heard a low, "I'm going too" beside her when she happened to pass by Kai.**

**"There's nothing to do here anymore." He reasoned. True enough. They were supposed to practice and that magazine came up! And even if they decide on practicing after a while, Hilary's not there to watch and instruct them anymore so it's quite pointless.**

**"Fine! You two go while we have fun here." Tyson said, as they were about to leave. There was no usual reaction from Hilary and she completely ignored him. She better leave before one of them finds out and beat her up. The quartet watched the two turned on a curve and disappear from their sights.**

**"Now that they're gone, let's continue!"**

**But no one seemed so fascinated with the mag anymore now that that happened.**

**"You sure she's okay Tyson?" Ray asked concerned.**

**"Of course it's okay to have fun without Kai or Hilary! Leave those two alone!"**

**"I meant Hilary."**

**"Eh…?"**

**"She wasn't acting like her self."**

**"Yeah. When Tyson teased him. I really expected her to shout back at him." Max said.**

**Kenny just agreed, out of words.**

**"It's her decision. Leave it be. Now go on with that thing."**

**The two were about to reach the main gate with silence keeping them slow. Hilary, thinking how she will face tomorrow's danger. Kai, walking beside her, thought about how he'll give Tyson a lesson; whether win consecutive beyblade battle against him and see him cry over the match or just ignore him when he calls for a match and hear him shout in anger and eventually tire himself off. But nothing seemed to work very well for him. As they reached the main gate, Hilary hurried herself away from this place. She had to hide! And Kai just watched her took off.**

**"_What's with her?_" But he did not bother himself going after her; instead, he went on with his way.**

**"I've got to hide! Right! I'll lock the gates and lock my bedroom door and throw away the key! No… I'll get myself locked away from the outside world too! Oh… what do I do…!?"**

****

End of Chapter 

Before I say "Submit reviews if you want this thing to be continued", I would like you to know that what Ray read a while ago was from the actual magazine's article and I do not own it. It was pretty funny too! There were a lot more but it's one situation that didn't involve a girl in the picture. Well, that's it! 

Submit reviews if you want this thing to be continued. 


	3. Tomorrow Part 1

Yes! Chapter 3 is up! Yeah, I know, I update so fast. Well that's just because this story consists of short chapters and I can finish typing the chapter in one to two days. And I know you guys like that… Please submit a review in each chapter…

****

**The sun shone brightly, high up in the crystal clear blue sky, signifying a new day have arrived. In a particular neighborhood, a girl sneaks herself to school, afraid of something, perhaps someone. She quietly tiptoed to a near wall in one corner and peeks through. Knowing the coast was clear she hurriedly walk up to the next street until she reached her school.**

**Prompt as always, Hilary had arrived at her classroom, 20 minutes before the time. There was no one in the class yet and she was the first one to arrive. She placed her bag on her table and heaved a great sigh of relief, although she knew no one would get there earlier than her.**

**Minutes had passed and her classmates were starting to gather up. She was expecting a specific someone to come to the class and well… beat her up. Always taking a quick look on the door before continuing on with their conversation with her girl friends, Hilary's heart did not want him to show up and her weird imaginations had been disturbing her for a while.**

**"You okay Hilary?" she heard one of her friends asked. She turned away from the door and answered that she was 'okay' and continued on with their mindless chitchat.**

**Ten seconds have passed and their teacher had entered the room making the whole class calm down and sit on their assigned places. The class started with checking attendances and a continuous 'yes' went on after names were called but was stopped when the teacher had reach the Tyson's name.**

**"Tyson?" she repeated as she looked at his seat. It was empty.**

**And suddenly, the door swung open and came the man they were waiting for.**

**"PRESENT!"**

**"You mean 'late'." She confirmed and wrote an 'L' on the record.**

**"Ahehehehe…" He scratched his head sheepishly and chuckled at his own shortcomings.**

**Hilary watched him walk up towards his seat and at the same time her heart pumping so fast. "_Oh no…_" She lowered her head and used her hands to cover her face from him. Somehow, it worked and Tyson had not noticed her presence.**

**Time passes so fast and the class had already ended with Hilary not even walking up to Tyson and tells him what they are going to do later on with their practice. She wanted to hide a little longer but her curiosity on why has not he acting like he expected him to be did not show up. She wanted to know. And besides, she still cannot escape later in the afternoon.**

**She watched Tyson happily packing his books back in his bag and whistling a happy tune, getting really jolly now that class had already ended and there was not much homework given to them. Hilary waited in her seat until he would pass by her and go for the door.**

**"Ah…" Tyson sighed in relief as he stretched up his hands before leaving. "What a nice day to practice!" Hilary heard him said as she walked up behind him.**

**"Uh…" Her finger tried to poke him slightly on the back to get his attention but then suddenly, he turns around saying:**

**"I forgot to clean! If Hilary—." He did not continue when he found her behind him. "You don't have to tell me!" He shouted at her. " I'll clean! I'll clean! Just don't make me do basics later."**

**"Eh…?"**

**He quickly went for the cabinets where the mops are and started cleaning with a mix of contravenes in his heart as wiped the floor sparkling clean. And at the same time mumbling curses on why the floor was always getting dirty each day.**

**"Tyson…" He heard a low high voice call him.**

**"What?!" He asked getting annoyed. "Can't you see what I'm doing…? I bet you're devilish side is laughing inside now."**

**As much as she wanted to admit, she neither laugh nor told that he missed a spot on the floor. There was something wrong with his actions, or so she thought.**

**"Haven't you read the magazine that Max—." She was cut short.**

**"Nah… Max said it wasn't fun if the group wasn't complete." He informed her while pulling the mop back and dipping it on a bucket of water.**

**"So… you haven't seen the list yet…?" There was some urgent in her tone.**

**"Yah…" and he heard her sigh in relief. What was that for…?**

**But for Hilary, she had to face another day for her to stop them from opening that magazine again. But how? But for the meantime, there was still cleaning to do. She took hold of Tyson's mop and took it off from his hands and started cleaning.**

**"What's wrong with you…?" Tyson asked, confused.**

**"Nothing!" She answered, nervously and walked away with the mop and begun cleaning the other side, away from Tyson.**

**Tyson concluded that she could do all the work and he could escape from her rule. So, he took nice small steps out the door without Hilary looking at him, or so he thought. He sighed in relief when he achieved victory in 'fleeing' from the dark force. He ran fast in the corridor until a bucket came flying through and hit the back of his head making him fall down on the floor.**

**And out came Hilary, carrying the mop with her and her other hand pointing at Tyson. "CLEAN!" She demanded and went back inside.**

**"_She really can't take a joke…_" Tyson thought.**

Just an interlude. Nothing much important and it's just making this story long. As much as I wanted to lengthen it, that'll make another scene so I decided to split it up. Thank you for all your reviews!!!

Oh yeah, I just made this story to make my writing spirit come back inside me! I guess it didn't work because I still can't continue my other stories… --

Submit reviews if you want this thing to be continued.


	4. Tomorrow Part 2

I'm back! A day after I recently updated. And the story is starting to meet its end. Ah! About last chapter, I'm sorry for putting just Hilary and Tyson in the scene. It was just something to tell you guys that another day had arrived! (Insert evil laughter) And now you know whom Hilary is afraid of.

Sorry guys... This fic has no pairing.

Disclaimer! No. I don't own the anime. If it were, I would've been _rich_ by now.

****

**"I'm done!" Tyson shouted, dropping the mop on the room's floor, grabbed his bag and ran for the door. He had wasted 20-25 minutes on cleaning and he still had practice to do.**

**"Hey! Wait up!" Hilary shouted but she still had to place the things back to the cabinets before leaving. She took Tyson's mop and then hers and placed it inside those cabinets, which she is not supposed to since they are still wet. She took the bucket and placed it outside the room and left with her bag. But when she reached the ground floor, Tyson was out of sight.**

**"Darn Tyson! Always leaving me behind." She mumbled as her feet walked across the school's grounds. "_He said they haven't opened the mag yet. And Max usually comes in late._" She thought as she walked pass out the gates. "_Maybe I can convince him not to open that thing again._" Her thoughts have made her busy and kept her from looking where she was going. But somehow, she had reached Tyson's place without the use of her eyes. She blinked when she saw she was already outside the gates. "_Will I go…? Or not…?_" A sweat crawled down on her cheeks before deciding what to do until Ray had seen her from the other side of the street, walking up to her.**

**"Hey Hilary!" he greeted.**

**"Ray…"**

**"Isn't Tyson with you?" He asked, pausing in front of her.**

**"He left earlier." She answered simply. Ray was waiting for her to continue but there was nothing that came out from her mouth anymore.**

**"I see…" And there was a long pause between them. After a while, Ray had stepped one more pace to the door and invited her to come with him but she refused right away.**

**"I… I'll wait for the others!" She reasoned sheepishly.**

**"Isn't Max here yet…?"**

**"Uhm… ahehehe… actually… I don't know… I haven't gone in just… yet."**

**"Oh… I'll just call you when I get there and if Max and the others have already arrived."**

**"Sure! Thanks." She waved nervously at him and smilingly like she was hiding something. Ray turned, looking at her, worried then continued on with his way, finding Tyson and Kenny talk about Dragoons' systems.**

**"Ray." Kenny said, as if it was a greeting. "Good thing you're here. I'm going to tell you something. Just before Hilary comes here and so does everyone else."**

**"About what?" Ray blinked.**

**"Drigger!"**

**Outside, Hilary stood, looking from one side to another, unsure of which side of the street would Max use. Moments after, a black car came passing by the street and stopped about 5 meters to her left. She knew exactly who would come out from the car… Kai.**

**" 'Afternoon Kai!" She greeted at him, still nervous and trying to hide she knew the he didn't. Kai looked at with his 'emotionless' look and slipped his hands into his uniform's side pockets.**

**"Yeah…" Kai responded and went inside the gateway with nothing more said. Hilary watched him walk inside but then; he paused, spun around and asked, "What're you doing outside? Tyson's not the guy who would wait for someone just to practice."**

**"Uh…" She started laughing sheepishly again and brushing the back of her head once more. "I'm waiting for Max to… arrive."**

**The boy looked at her suspiciously and went back to his business. Hilary sighed in relief. But had thought that it was very 'nice' of Kai to talk to her using more than… 10 words. Normally, he just reply with a 'Yeah," a silent nod or if she had said something wrong, he'll glare at her. But that didn't matter much. Where's Maxy when you need him at this time?! She once again took another glance to both of her sides as she waited for the blonde; blue eyed young man to arrive.**

**"Ah…" a familiar voice came from behind when Hilary was busy searching for Max on the right side of the gate. "My lady awaits me arrival."**

**She swung around finding what she was waiting for. "Max!" She hurriedly looked at his hands, wondering if he still had that magazine he had brought yesterday. She searched him, going from the back and going back in front of him in a questioning look.**

**"What's wrong Hilary?"**

**"Where's that magazine!?"**

**"Ah! You mean that Candy Magazine." She nodded. "I left it with Tyson. And I made sure he wouldn't peek a page in it. Ain't I great?" He boasted.**

**"HUWAT!?"**

**"We're going to look at it together later after practice."**

**"Uh… yeah." She agreed, still nervous and edgy about things and just hoped that somehow, _it_ won't show up and she'll be saved. Her hands clasped together and her eyes closed, praying that a miracle would come and tears were coming out from her eyes.**

**"Hey Hilary, come on." Max called her, grabbed her hand and started dragging her inside.**

**"Y-yeah."**

**"Finally." Tyson breathed as both appeared in the backyard. "I'm bored with Kenny here, talking about this and that."**

**"It's just because you weren't even listening to a word I'm saying!" Kenny scolded him.**

**Tyson looked away and pretended to ignore him although he heard him right and he had seen right through him. "So, our _dear _leader, what's for practice?"**

**Hilary knew he was talking about her but she had not thought about anything for them to do because of a certain _something _had kept her bothered since last night.**

**"Uhm… uh…" She thought hard but nothing dawned her mind. "I'll let Kai do the training for you."**

**At the sound of that, she knew Tyson would blow up and start giving out curses at her and asking, probably yelling at the same time, why she had picked _him _to train them for the day.**

**Kai was surprised too, but took that chance to get his revenge on Tyson for last, last year's event when lady luck had sided Tyson on their match. This time, he had to win. And this time… he had to torture him just like the time when they first met.**

**But before Tyson could even mutter a word, Kai had stood up from the platform he was sitting on and smiled evilly at him.**

**Hilary and Max had sat down beside Kenny and Ray while Tyson was confronting Kai and waited for instructions.**

**"First off. I don't like noise." Kai said.**

**"What's that…? A rule? You really think I would obey you?" Tyson said, as stubborn as ever. He turned to Hilary and gave her a piece of him, "Why do I have to listen to this… this…" pointing to Kai, he said but did not continue when he felt Kai's _dark _aura nearing him. Tyson shivered. He had never felt this kind of feeling from him before. His eyes settled Kai's gleaming dark eyes. And his grin was just plain… scary.**

**An hour had passed and Kai's _ruling_ was about to end. Practice time was ending and Tyson hand been pulling the trigger for about the hundredth time already. Kai wanted him to experience the pain he had when he was still in Russia. Tyson should really thank him for that but he just cannot see why he should be thanking him for making his had ache in REAL pain.**

**"Okay… Training's over." Kai informed making Tyson sigh in relief.**

**"Finally." He heaved as he hanged his aching arms and walked up to the house and sat beside Kenny who had been busy typing on his laptop. He saw Ray and Max watching him from their seats. "I just remembered. Why didn't you do all that pulling…?" He pointed out Max and Ray.**

**"I don't know."**

**"Kai must really like you, Tyson." Ray added.**

**"Yeah right." He fainted on the wooden floor and was about to doze off when he remembered something Hilary had not wanted anyone to be reminded of. "The magazine!"**

**"Oh yeah."**

**Kai sat back on the platform and sighed once more when he had heard him. "What's so interesting about that anyway…?" he mumbled under his breath as he heard Tyson's footsteps fading away to his room to get it.**

**"I hope Tyson's not cheating on us." Ray said as he disappeared from their sights**

**"We'll find out." Max replied reassuringly. "If he did, he'll probably spill out things he had seen."**

**Hilary was in one corner listening to them and sweating so… hyper!**

**"_This is it, Hilary. There are just some things that cannot be hidden forever. If only you hadn't wrote anything to… to… that mag. Oh man!_" She moaned.**

**"Here it is guys!" Tyson said, waving the glossy magazine in the air.**

**"Hey! Careful with that thing! That's my money you know!" Max warned him.**

**"Uh yeah…" He handed it to him and they started to gather up around Max; Ray on his left, Kenny on his right and Tyson on his back, peeking. Kai was still away from them, not interested with the sleek magazine and Hilary… Hilary? She is covering her face with her hands and buried them on her bent knees, waiting for the moment. She just listened.**

**"Open that thing!" Tyson demanded, can't wait to see his _charming _face on it.**

**"I'm opening."**

**"Chill Tyson. You can wait, can you…?" Ray asked, doubting.**

**"I CAN"T!" Tyson began choking Max on his neck and actually shouting at his ears to open it already and completely forgetting about Hilary's presence.**

**"Calm down Tyson." Kenny advised and holding him up to stop him from murdering Max. Fortunately, Tyson had took the advise and cooled off.**

**"Here it is!" Max said, resolving his eyes on the page. Three other pairs peeked at it and were surprisingly amazed.**

**Hilary knew they had opened it and she was not ready for anything physically… brutal. She covered her ears, not wanting to hear them say…**

**"HEY! IT'S US!"**

****

End of Chapter.

Longer and… emptier in humor… . I can't believe myself rating this thing as humor when it's actually… not. Ah… yes. You've guessed it right. Next chappie would be the end of this story! Finally, something I have finished! (Insert evil laugh) But I might take long in putting it up since I have to think of what I'll write for the ending… probably, your reviews could suggest.

Submit reviews if you want this thing to end.


	5. Revealed

Shows up with a big shield with her and a sword

Suddenly, apples came flying by her direction but Kulz immediately uses her sword to cut the apple into halves

More apples, tin cans, knives, shurikens and a whole lot of other stuffs came flying

Tries to evade them but get hits by a bear stuff toy

People run out of things to throw

Shivering voice I know you're all mad at me for not updating _that _fast. You see… I had to find that 'K-zone' magazine that featured the anime Beyblade. I thought I had one but when I found out, it was from my classmate's K-zone that I had read. The one I found was another issue that featured that Saint Shields and the other group… I forgot their name. Anyway, half of the reason is that I got _bored_ in writing and got fascinated with reading other fanfics of Fruits Basket. I'M SO SOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!! But please do forgive me! But hey, I was thinking about discontinuing this fic. Lucky you, I had to beg my lazy self to type this.

Final Chapter. Although most ending chapters are the best, this might be the worse…

I would like to thank Star Twilight for encouraging me in my grammar (I think). I don't know much difficult words and I don't have anyone to edit these chapters. Well, there are actually two on the list! One agreed to edit SOME of my fanfics and that doesn't include this story. She's too preoccupied in playing. (I hope she doesn't read this… insert shivering) The second one, uhm… she doesn't like humor fics that's why asking her might offend her. LOL.

Dranzer: Kulz does not own this anime and even the manga.

Dragoon: That's not true! She does _own _this thing. She even owns us!

Drigger: Don't be silly. Haven't you read the other chapters? She's always telling the other peepz that she _wished _she had owned us so that she'll be rich.

Dragoon: Sure. She didn't own it at _that time._ Now, she owns it.

Drigger: How do you know…?

Dragoon: I bought the anime just for her!

Drigger and Dranzer: sweatdrop

Kulz: Who released Dragoon to join the set?! Get him out of there!

People: takes Dragoon off the scene

Drigger: …

Dranzer: o.o?

Kulz: Well? Aren't you two supposed to say something?!

Dranzer: laughs sheepishly Y-Yeah… tugs Drigger

Drigger: Y-yeah… Kulz does not own Beyblade.

(Camera goes to kulz)

Kulz: 'cause if it was mine, I would've been _rich_ by now.

**######## **

**The pleasant afternoon that Hilary had expected to be opposite DID turned out to be a great nightmare. She did not want them to find out… especially what was written and most of all, the fact that something was very wrong about it.**

**While she concealed her existence from them, the boys marveled themselves at the sight of familiar faces… THEM! Pictures of each of the team member were there and some snapshots of their recent beyblade battles. But there were only four portraits in those pages, and those were 38 and 39, including Kenny. But nobody seemed to have noticed this because of that strange excitement on what was written beside their large portraits that almost consumed a-fourth of the sheet. And on the top, the words "Blade Breakers" were written in white. Below, there were some writings. "The Blade Breakers break their way to make to the Candy's Cutie list!"**

**"It's us…!"**

**At the sound of that, Kai had suddenly got interested in the magazine but still had his cool. He glanced over the other boy's side, ready to listen to every word they would utter from the excitement. "_Why would a ridiculous pile of paper stick together feature us…? Especially when it's a girl's magazine?_"**

**On the other side of the excitement, Hilary was still trying not to hear anything from what she wrote. She didn't want to be there. She had to go… go far from them. She had to make an excuse! Standing, rather shakily, she walked up to the fascinated boys and asked Tyson if she could drink water from the fridge and at the same time, taking a quick look on how that ludicrous request of hers had turned out. She could see the four boy's pictures and some screenshots of the battles in which she had sent with the letter. "_Oh man…!_"**

**"Yeah… Go get them on your own." Tyson said with indifference, still had his eyes on the glossy pages, not noticing something had gone wrong about.**

**"Uh… Thanks…" Hilary replied with a deceiving tone, covering up the nervousness she had ever since Tyson had reminded them about the magazine. Her feet slowly transported her to the kitchen, finding the white metal-covered appliance that held inside, what she had wanted—water. Her fingers gripped on the glass she had took from the cabinet and filling it with cold water from the refrigerator. She drank it, along with the tension that was building up inside her. "_By now, they would've noticed it._" She sighed as she placed the glass on a nearby table. "_If only I hadn't listened to my friends._" She thought, regretting about what she had done. She closed her eyes in depression and sat on a chair. She could remember that day when her girl friends had invited her to come with them and go window-shopping.**

** # # # Flashback # # # **

**Two girls were having some quality time together in a certain magazine shop. It was afternoon and classes are over, although one of them seemed to be _guilty_ about what they were doing.**

**"_I'm supposed to be in Tyson's house today…_" The girl with brown hair thought as she took a simple glimpse on the magazine stand that was in front of her.**

**"Hey Hilary! Look!" Hilary heard one of her friends calling her attention. She had brown auburn hair that was nicely tied up in a pigtail and bouncing every time she would step a pace. In her hand was a magazine she had bought from the store. "Why don't you feature Tyson's gang here?"**

**"Here?" Hilary asked, not getting what she was talking about.**

**"Here!" the girl pointed on a specific page of the magazine, asking young teens to send some pictures and descriptions of their boy crushes and see how they will make it in the list of the 'greatest crush ever'.**

**"Don't be silly. Tyson doesn't belong there. And besides, he isn't even my _crush,_ where'd you get that ridiculous idea anyway!?" She replied, waving a 'no' hand to her friend.**

**"I didn't say you'd place Tyson in. I know you don't like him one bit." Her friend chuckled. "I meant the Blade Breakers, they're cute enough to be part of the list."**

**"Not interested."**

**"Oh come on!" her friend begged.**

**"Why don't you do it? I'm not the one who actually _likes _them."**

**"But you're close with them. I suppose you'll give better descriptions about them than I do." The young girl cried, hugging her Hilary tightly.**

**Giving up, Hilary had agreed to write to the magazine about the Blade Breakers, half-heartedly that is. It was for her friend and she was just forced! And she had to admit; she did have a strange liking with one of the Blade Breakers.**

** # # # End Of Flashback # # # **

**She sighed at the memory.**

**"If only I hadn't agreed with her." She mumbled under her breath. And then suddenly, a raging member of the team had come up to her, bringing antagonism and anger with him.**

**"HI. LA. RY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**That voice, full of fury. That voice Hilary had not wanted to hear for she knew something would happen; herself getting to the hospital any minute now. She turned around slowly, taking up time and finding herself encountering the so-called _leader_ of the team.**

**"Uh… H-hi Tyson…" She greeted sheepishly with a matching wave of her hand.**

**"WHY!!!!???"**

**"Ahehehehe…" she laughed with all uneasiness within inches of her body. And she knew very well what the boy in behind her would ask her with all his anger.**

**"WHY DIDN'T YOU INCLUDE ME HERE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" He shouted in all his anger.**

**"So… you noticed." Sweat crawling from every centimeter of herself; head, hands, feet, EVERYWHERE! She scrambled herself farther from the raging Tyson and headed for the door. Her quivering hands had made wasted much time in turning the knob. "_Oh man…_"**

**Tyson, taking a step nearer her and making sure that each of it would inflict such terror on her. She deserved it anyway. The other boys were right behind him, each of them getting worried about three different things. Ray getting all-anxious about Hilary's safety; Kenny getting all worried about Tyson and they could only hear him trying to calm him down and Max, crying over his all-crumpled-up magazine in Tyson's grasping palms.**

**"Tyson!!! My Magazine!!!" Max yelled at his ears but he just completely ignored it. To Tyson, it was one BIG issue. Not being on the list of the cute guys is not the one he is furious about but the fact that he was not on the list of the members of the team. The magazine said Blade Breakers, not cute hunks. He is part of the team but he does not seem to have found his picture, not even his name, on those two pages.**

**Hilary had stopped herself from struggling to open the door. She had to turn around and faced this nightmare. And finding Tyson's raging eyes only made it worse.**

**"Oh come on Tyson… Can't you take a little joke?!" She asked, while turning the knob on her back. Finally, she had heard a clicking sound from behind. Knowing the door was already opened; she still continued on yapping about the matter and then quickly opened the door and ran away, screaming: "HELP!!!!" with her eyes closed. Darkness covered the light and she could only hope her feet would bring her somewhere safe.**

**"COME BACK HERE!" Tyson screamed at her, at the same tagging along with her, the magazine on his hands.**

**"Help me!!!" Hilary yelped, running around the backyard and then suddenly came to a stop, falling on someone's arms. She was too preoccupied in screaming for help that she had not noticed. But after a while, she finally opened her eyes and finding the person whom she had not expected to be there, wrapping herself around his arms… Kai. She felt her blood rushing to her face and making her red like a tomato. "K-K-K-Kai!" She stuttered his name at the sight of his face.**

**"What's up?" He asked, releasing her from his arms. "A while ago, Tyson came looking for you when he noticed his profile wasn't on the magazine."**

**"Ahehehehe…"**

**"???"**

**Breaking that _odd_ moment, Tyson had come to the scene, pointing an accusing finger at the girl.**

**"You!!!"**

**"Uh-oh…" Hilary muttered. She had to run once more. But as she swung around, a piece of wood had hit hard on Tyson's head.**

**"That should keep him from chasing you off." Ray said and winked at her. In his hands was a piece of wood he had used on Tyson.**

**"Thanks Ray."**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"It's all his fault. If he hadn't fought that day, I would've entered his name." The girl explained. They were now calmly talking with each other in a circle, with Tyson still unconsciously lying on the wooden floor between Kai and Max.**

**"So that explains it." Ray said, thoughtfully after hearing the whole story from her.**

**"It happened two months ago…" Hilary added. "I didn't remember much that day up until a minute ago."**

**They heard Max chuckling under his breath.**

**"What?"**

**"Oh… It's nothing… It's just that… you must really _love_ us." Max said.**

**Love? That sounded so right to Hilary's ears. She did love them. She loved the whole team and being with them is just great! And it is all because of Tyson. If it was not for him, she would not have met _them._**

**"I guess I do… I guess I do…"**

End of Chapter.

You might be thinking: "I've waited two weeks for this and this is what she'll give us!? A crappy chapter?! You've got to be kidding! I'm going to give her flames!!!"

I'm right, right?

SORRY!!!!

STILL CRYING AND FLOODS THE WHOLE PLACE

I didn't mean it… really!!!!

Anyway, the story is finished! As much as I want to put a pairing, I can't. The story has no pairing at all. But if you ask me who'll I pair Hilary with, that would be Tyson! They look so cute together! And I'll make it a love triangle with Hilary falling for Kai! I remembered she said Kai's cute. I swear!!!

Oh well… I'm done!!! I'll be working on another story. It won't be Beyblade anymore… Sorry. But I hope you'll read it… IF I put it online… :D BYE BYE! THANKS FOR READING THIS!


End file.
